Reunited
by Thedorktah
Summary: Delphine and Cosima had long since forgotten their past and moved on with their future. In a desperate attempt, however, to redeem herself and finally move on Delphine suggests the two be reunited to allow herself to say goodbye to Cosima one last time. After all this time, though, neither are quite yet willing to be rid each other. will this be a chance to rekindle old flames?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! this is my attempt to write a fanfic depicting a Cophine reunion, forgive me as this is the first story I have written in a very long time and certainly the first one i have uploaded! Enjoy this first chapter, I'm hoping to make this story pretty long. Let me know what you think.**

She was uncharacteristically bright and colorful in her appearance today. She adorned a obnoxiously yellow and white spotted, cotton sundress that hugged her figure perfectly. It made a change from the dark clothing she had adorned previously time and time again, before she had made a conscience effort to dress herself to occasion. This gave her demeanor a glowing radiance that most people would perceive matched her 'glowing' personality. This being juxtaposed heavily, though, by the growing fatigue that presented itself so evidently across her soft features. Sleep had evaded her longing grasp for many days in anticipation of today's events.

"Merde" she whispered through gritted teeth and a furrowed brow. It was already 11am, _she_ was late. Hardly anything new she thought as a sly smirk came creeping to the corner of her lips. She winced as she allowed painful, bittersweet memories to flood back to her.

 _"I'm sort of always late, so sort of always sorry"_

The words, the sounds from whom they emanated from and the emotions connected with them etched into her memory like stone, with minuet detail she could remember that day, even now, after everything. Delphine allowed herself to be lost to the surprising recollection of the past. A new habit, of which she found herself increasingly conscience of, became more of a frequent occurrence than ever over these past few days.

That particular memory was of before. Before her whole world would be built into an empire of emotion, action and excitement only to come crashing down ever so expertly with fear, heartbreak and disappointment. She knew now that no matter the size of an empire, it will inevitably fall. She willed the memories away but her mind had betrayed her. Succumbing to her thoughts of the past. She felt the familiar heat tugging like an anchor in her chest, filling her entirety and threatening to engulf and drown her in a sea of familiar emotions: regret, sadness, anger, anxiety and somewhere..from deep inside her..a desperate, hopeful longing of redemption.

The tranquil and rhythmic lull of the ocean tide crashing against a pebble scattered shoreline acted as a metronome, soothing Delphine's worry and encouraging her to clear her busy mind with each long, deliberately deep breath. Tasting the bitter salt filled air with each breath and letting it burn at the back of her throat, she calmed her growing nerves and allowed her previous tide of emotion to be squelched from existence and lost to the sea. The steady ocean breeze had become enveloping itself across her slender figure in a comforting hug from the relenting heat. She lost herself in the moment for a small while, relishing in the familiarity of her surroundings. Seeking comfort upon the sand and closeness of the shore.

She had been visiting this exact spot on the beach for the past few days, mentally rehearsing for this day. She had planed everything so precisely and desperately hoped they would follow her envisioned plan. Even now she had began to run through her carefully constructed words remembering the sentences she had planned for herself. She had thought of every detail in which her words were constructed, the way she would present them and the way in which they would be received. In a subconscious act however, she found her bottom lip drawn in and perched between her teeth and her right hand on her head, combing her wild locks in an act of pure anxiety. She needed today to go perfectly, at least for her own sake.

Lost to her own anxiety ridden thoughts, she almost didn't notice the slight shift in her surroundings. Something was different now, something seemed off. She noted that she had become increasingly aware of a sudden presence emanating a nervous atmosphere form behind her, shaking her from her trance. The demeanor of this stranger changed slightly from a hesitant slouch to a impossibly stiff straightness that seemed almost pitiful as the stranger too realized that Delphine had become aware of their presence.

Impeding dread, anticipation and an emotion she could not place had embedded themselves into her inner core as she turned slowly and with purpose to the figure behind her. She allowed herself to emanate a small almost inaudible gasp, in surprise and recognition, as her eyes somewhat greedily soaked up the all too familiar presence now suddenly face to face with her. She allowed a release of breath that she was unaware of holding. Overcome, her mind flooded once again with emotion and distant memories.

"Hey Delphine, uh...it's..um..it's been a while"


	2. Confrontation

**AN: Hey again everyone! just a quick thank you for the response i've gotten for the first chapter of this story and I'm excited to bring you chapter 2! Also a quick shout out to** **BossCormier** **on tumblr whom this fanfic is written for. I should also mention that with each new chapter there will be fluctuations between the present and past to allow for back-story too add to the plot. So, thanks again enjoy this longer chapter!  
**

 _ **'I want answers Delphine. After all this time I deserve answers'**_

 _She felt a tinge of subtle regret subduing her initial growing anger after sending the harsh, emotionally fueled text out of nothing but pure impulse. God, that was foolish and she knew it instantly. She knew the string of words were a loaded trigger and she was mentally willing, almost begging, the receiver of the words to bite the bullet..to bite her bullet- to finally be subdued by her constant barrage of pleading words._

 _One year. It had been one year since her whole world had shattered into an impossible amount of jagged shards. One year since her heart was unwillingly ripped from her chest and thrown aside carelessly, as she watched her walk away for the final time. One year, seven months and 20..no, 21 days of nothing but the dull sting of heartache and silence-to be precise. The moment still stung in her memory and burned hot at the corner of her eyes, especially now. One year of complete silence that of which, was not entirely mutual._

 _All that time had passed since then and now all the raw emotions came flooding back as fresh and painful as they had ever been before. The woman who walked away. The woman who left without so much as a fleeting goodbye, yet had left so much at the same time, was back in town and had been for only god knows how long. Why had she not even bothered to contact her? Was she that unimportant to the woman she loved? no..she caught her thoughts, assuring herself. Not loved. She never loved her, how could she have? that seemed so blindingly obvious to her now._

 _She eventually found out through Shay, (ha!) The notion was still laughable. The universe had a way of turning fate against Cosima Niamhaus in the most cruelest of ways, of which she was sure was part of some universal inside joke of the cosmos. One she was certain, she no longer wanted any part in. As if on Que, the familiar buzz of her text tone alert made her almost jump out of her skin. Suddenly she found her jaw slack to the floor as an all too familiar name flashed across the screen amongst a bundle of words. She read them in such disbelief that her gut dropped and plunged tenfold._

 ** _'Oui, you are right. Je suis dèsolè Cosima...You deserve answers'_**

 _She felt her breath hitch in her chest almost forcing her heart to halt it's beating right in that second. A reply. An actual reply. After all her previous attempts at contact, why reply now?_

 _ **'..I am back...Cosima. Would you be willing to meet me? S'il vous plaît? At least let me explain in person'**_

 _"Holy watershed" she uttered to to herself as a tidal wave of disbelief, disdain and an emotion she couldn't quite place, found their way to her prefrontal cortex and settled there. Still clutching her mobile, jaw agape. Is this real? Did..did that actually just happen?_

* * *

10:55am

"shit"

She was late. Almost by a whole hour. _'Typical'_ she thought as she winced and rounded the corner of the cold concrete steps leading to the sea front. She moved as quickly as her petite frame could allow, taking large ample strides to somewhat make up for her small legs. An act which, much to her growing dismay, failed miserably.

It was hardly her own fault, she had spend the whole night tossing and turning unable to find solace in a state of unconsciousness. She had desperately longed for sleep to come with each passing hour, her mind much too inattentive with possibilities for rest.

She wasn't too sure when her fatigue had eventually won over her, if she was being honest. All that she could remember was waking with a start, impossibly loud banging emanated from her front door-the voice, she recognized as belonging to her neighbors, lost in a mixture of curses and the sickening screeching of her own alarm clock.

"Oh..fuck..shit" Every muscle in her body tightened as her thoughts raced, stopping her dead in her tracks. Trying to regain control, she was suddenly aware of the amplified beats of her thumping heart. Every inch of her body stiffened as she pushed her thick, black rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose to get a clearer view of the sight now mere feet from her own. The figure's body was draped mystically against a lushest shoreline.

Instinct told her turn on her nimble heals and run in the opposite direction far and fast. To put as much distance between this person and herself before she could do anything she would regret. Her body however, had already set about betraying her. She felt her gravity shift and the distance between herself and the ghosted outline of a figure -that haunted her nightmares for weeks- closed with each nervous step. She hesitated and stopped only when she was in arms reach of the figure, soaking up the gravity of the situation she now found herself in.

She was so transfixed in the fleeting thought that this may just be a dream, that she almost missed the demeanor change in the familiar blonde. Almost. _'Shit she knows your here Cos, alright don't mess this up'_

Again, she was betrayed by her actions for as the blonde..as Delphine

Turned to face her she allowed her words to flow freely from her mouth. Then came the response.

"Uh..Cosima! Bonjour. Oui. It has..i am sorry"

 _'Shit what the hell was that Cos?'_ The surprise evident on both faces at the apparent sweetness behind the greetings. Then suddenly she allowed the painful memories to flood back to her, crystallizing her mind and stiffening her posture in such a way she knew would intimidate her old monitor. Her eyes narrowed and stared down the blonde now adorning the look of a scolded child.

"What..what are you doing here Delphine?" She barley managed to croak out in a hoarse, suddenly sobered tone. Finding a familiar salty burn glossing her heavy eyes, she bowed her head waiting for the blonde to finally start to answer the abundance of questions she had yet to ask.

"I-I told you, I would be here in per-"

"NO!" The petite brunette snapped, whipping her head upwards disturbing her mess of dreadlocked hair and suddenly finding her steel like voice. _'Cool it'_ she thought to herself. She snaked two fingers across her own chin, over her cheeks and finally to her temples. She rubbed them softly, under her glasses, attempting to suppress the boiling anger rising within her that was threatening to be directed straight at the source of her sleepless nights and heartbreak-suddenly found before her.

"That is NOT what I meant Delphine Cormier, and you know it. Why the HELL are you back here"

She could swear that right at that moment, she could hear the tall french woman before her let out a soft whimper. Only then could she detect a small tremor on the woman's lips. Her mind raced, pained and longed to comfort her, she thought back to the blonde leaving her heartbroken on that awful night one year ago and immediately pushed any thoughts of comforting her away. She found herself stepping backwards to gain a suddenly sought after distance between them.

"Please,.Cosima, Je suis dèsolè..may we discuss this inside..uh..somewhere more..private?"

With a deliberate huff of obvious annoyance at how the blonde was clearly biding her time, she extended a pointed finger to the beach side cafe a little walk away. "There. Then you talk" she practically hissed with pronounced venom. "Oui, d'accord" Delphine managed weakly, voice barley above a whisper.

The walk to the cafe was made in a deafening silence that threatened to swallow Cosima whole. Her mind raced and a surge of emotions filled her. She braced herself, finally, for the answers she was adamant on getting. She was not entirely sure if she was completely ready to hear what the blonde had to say though.


End file.
